Life Ain't No Fairytale
by FinalEmblem
Summary: It's true. People change and things happen, drama is inevitable. People will lie to you, and you don't survive by seeing the good in others. How you react to the bad is the only thing that matters. Language and mature themes to come.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on his bed, I couldn't help but let a single tear trickle down my cheek. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket... That's his seventh just since I've been here... Who knew how many he had smoked before?... Or how many he'll smoke after...

"You know..." He hissed as he took a deep drag out of the man-killing substance, "He can't lay a finger on you... He hasn't... Right?" He coughed slightly. Why did he have to smoke inside? It was gross enough that he was doing it in the first place, but in his own home?...

I immediately intercepted the tear and looked Wally in the eyes... And then lied to his face...

"No... He hasn't yet. He's only yelled at me, but that alone is scary enough..." I looked out the nearest window and sighed, "I don't know what happened... I haven't changed that much, no more than a typical teenager at least... I guess I just can't live up to his expectations anymore..."

"You shouldn't have to..." He blew a cloud of smoke out of the corner of his mouth... I didn't want to be in the room with him while he smoked... but I couldn't bring myself to leave either...

I whimpered, "I don't want to go home..."

And I knew I could rely on Wally, and that if he had a say in the decision, he would give me a place to sleep. But there were complications, mostly parental reasons... Some other things factored into the equation too... So instead of addressing these issues, he rose from his desk chair and and tossed his cigarette out the window. "I don't care if you don't want me to..."

My eyes bulged, "No! Don't call Abby, don't tell anyone what I told you! I should go home, I'm not bothering Abby with this right-"

And then I saw a side of my good friend that I hardly ever saw, "NO!" He shouted, he slammed his fist against his desk. I know he didn't mean anything but this sudden outburst struck fear into my heart. I froze and looked at him, mouth ajar, "You know you can't stay here, and you know I'm not letting you go back to your house with HIM!"

I stuttered for a minute, then whispered, "D-don't yell at me..."

"You don't know how to help yourself!" He screamed, storming over to me, "And that's why you come here all the time, you need someone to give you a clue about how you can think more for yourself and not just for other people!"

"Wally... Please..."

"Well I'm not having any of it! Not this time! I'm not letting you go back home, I'm calling Abby and you're going to spend the night there!" His face was red with fury, he was never like this... He would get mad... But this was unlike anything I have ever seen... "She's one of our best friends, and she has a right to know!"

He was right... She did have a right to know. Know why I haven't been the same since the beginning of the year. Know why I don't go to school sometimes. Know why I haven't laughed in months... But I wasn't ready for this.

This is my life, my decisions to make, my pain to bare... I wasn't going to let someone else tell me what to do, even if he had my best interest in mind. "Wally... Stop... I'm not going to Abby's... And I know I can't stay here..."

Wally started wedging his finger nail in between his upper front teeth, his nervous habit when he hasn't smoked in a while or his most recent smoke had been disposed of early. "You know my parents..." He said awkwardly, he was trying to avoid the real reason why I couldn't spend my night here.

I grew a little flushed and scowled a little, "Yeah..." I hissed bitterly, "I also know how Rachel is..."

This caused my australian friend to blush, "Stop it Kuki, you know this has nothing to do with-"

But I knew whatever he said next would be a lie, "Wally!" I interrupted, much to his frustration, which was evident in his eyes, "It has everything to do with her... I know she doesn't like it when I come here..."

Knowing I had cornered him into telling the truth, he sighed, "Kooks, she just doesn't understand... We both know this isn't what she thinks it is... But you know how she gets, she doesn't trust me for whatever reason..." He gave into his urges and whipped out yet another cigarette...

I knew I was being unfairly cruel to him. I knew he genuinely had no problem letting me stay, all the more reason I was upset he was only turning me away because of _her_. I just wish _he _knew that his relationship with Rachel was unhealthy. Yes, I do realize that people change, but what Wally's done since he started dating her... It's not natural. Before Rachel, he never _actually_ failed classes, instead he came very close... Now he does. He never got into a fist fight despite his attitude... Now he does. And old Wally would NEVER have even touched a cigarette... Now look at him, he's halfway through his eighth in two hours...

But I digress. There's no chance he's ever going acknowledge that he's changed... And I have to accept watching him do this to himself. "I'm going to leave." I replied bitterly, hoping that it would get a reaction out of him.

He grabbed my wrist and glared at me. "Don't do this Kuki... Just call Abby..."

I struggled and broke free of his grasp, and then stormed toward the door. "I'll do what I want. And I want to go home." He went after me but I slammed the door and made my way down the stairs. His little brother Joey was doing homework in the kitchen and saw me leaving.

"Bye Kuki!" He said childishly. How I envied him, not having to worry about real problems and his biggest issue is what's for dinner...

"Bye Joey." I hissed as kindly as possibly, there was no need to drag him into this. And then I saw Wally leap down the last seven steps or so to try and intercept me, but to my luck he forgot something...

"Is that a cigarette?" Joey cried in horror as he looked at his older brother.

My friend's eyes bulged and he gave a look of horror to his younger sibling and stuttered stuttering, "I- uh... Shit... Don't tell mom! I'll be right back!" But it was far to late, as I only heard that last part through the closed door to his house and I was on my way to my car. Despite the rain I was determined to not return home so I started the engine and sped off down the street. It was dark but I could make out Wally in my rearview mirror, standing helplessly by his mailbox...

I guess I should find a park or somewhere to stay for the night...

* * *

I was determined to actually attend school this thursday as I already skipped monday and tuesday... Looking back, I would have chosen to go one of those days instead of today, but I can't help it. And I can't miss more than three more days this quarter or they'd notify my parents... I drove to school in the same outfit I had on last night, thankfully I changed between school and Wally's house so people wouldn't see me in the same clothes.

I made my way into the building and went to my first class... The class I have with Rachel... Hopefully Wally didn't tell her I was there last night... That would be the last thing I needed.

Taking my seat, I removed my books from my bag and began to listen to the lecture the teacher had prepared for us today. It was boring, as usual, and I instead sat there with my thoughts. Thoughts of fear and loneliness that could never truly be solved. I didn't trust anyone except for Wally... But I couldn't depend on him fully because of Rachel... Maybe he was right, I really don't know how to help myself...

The bell rang and the class immediately rose to their feet and scurried out of the room. I did the same and was on my way to my next class until I heard a voice...

"Kuki!" I turned to see Rachel making her way to me... Shit...

Still, I couldn't help but kind anyway, "Oh! Hi Rachel." I said somewhat cheerfully, managing a smile, albeit fake.

She didn't smile back, or laugh. I'm guessing that meant she was angry at me... "Were you at Wally's house last night?"

Damn it! I'm not sure how she knew, but I still wouldn't willingly admit to it... I looked at her and did what I do best nowadays, lie... "No, I wasn't..." I said almost bitterly, but I tried my best to avoid an awkward fight with Wally's girlfriend.

But instead of calling my bluff and getting angry, she gave me a concerned look. "Oh... I was kinda hoping someone had heard from him, I tried calling him last night but he didn't answer, and no one I've asked knew where he was."

Relieved that she wasn't here to scold me, I relaxed much more, "Oh no!... Have you tried calling his parents? Maybe he just wasn't feeling well." Now I too was starting to worry about him...

Rachel laughed at my suggestion, "Of course I haven't called his house, they'll think I'm some sort of crazy stalker if I called just to find out he was in bed early or something!" She paused as my phone started ringing. This startled me too, I took the phone out of my bag and say it was Wally trying to call me... Speak of the devil... Then again if I told her this was him she'd probably break my face out of jealousy... "Is that him?" Rachel demanded, not as friendly all of the sudden.

Not one to start telling the truth in a situation like this, I continued to lie, "No.. No, it's my sister." I ended the call and put my phone away, smiling to try and cover for my guilt. "She can be a pain in the ass sometimes!" I replied jokingly, but Rachel still seemed skeptical.

The girl gave me a suspicious look, but quickly let it go, "Tell me about it! My brother can be a bitch too, I swear he tries to get me in trouble sometimes with calling me during class. And luckily before I had to try and give my fib some substance, the bell rang and Rachel looked at me, "Well, anyway, I'll see you at practice later!"

Situation avoided... Barely...

I immediately went into my bag and pulled my phone back out, with a text message from the blond kid himself... I looked at it and it said, **hey... if ya see rachel dont tell her about last night, thanks**

That seemed to be pretty obvious already, but I'm just pissed because it's like he's embarrassed to be around me... Yet, I'm not really capable of staying mad at him... I don't have anyone else... Maybe I really do need to learn how to think for myself... This was going to be a long day...

* * *

A/N I wanted to write a drama. It offsets the humorous One Happy Island I'm also picking back up so maybe you can expect actual updates from me now. I've been working on this one for a little bit and only got back into Island because I didn't want to make a reappearance on FF without giving the older story some more meat. So just a few things to note is I know that everyone is a little out of character, but this is a prologue and there will be much more story for everyone to act a bit more normal. Give me your thoughts, good or bad. I can take it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long day, but it's over now, and just think... _Only_ two more days this week... Nevertheless my day isn't quite over yet, thanks to cheerleading practice. More time I have to spend with Rachel... I got to the locker room and quickly changed and made my way out to the field. I didn't waste my time chatting in the locker room, so I was the first cheerleader out of the field, and only the football players were out already.

I was still quite upset about how Wally's first words to me this morning came in the form of a text asking me to cover up for being at his house last night... I mean, he didn't know that I slept in my car, he thought I went home... I was sort of hoping that he would have asked how that all turned out, but no such luck I suppose...

Speak of the devil, I saw Wally standing on the opposite side of the field. He was standing next to his good friend Patton and seemingly having a conversation with him, the blond then suddenly looked in my direction, which led to eye contact. He then grinned slightly at me and then turned back to his teammate.

* * *

I can't believe I just did that... God I'm awkward... She's clearly mad at me, she hasn't spoken to me once all day. I wish I just knew why... Then again, this isn't the time to worry about it, I can deal with her later- Crap! Patton's talking to me! I hope I could bullshit something to say so he doesn't think I wasn't paying attention.

"Am I right?" My friend asked, laughing in a satisfied way.

What do I do? Guess? I mean I guess I can get away with something simple, "Heh yeah!"

Well I guess I fucked up somewhere because he saw right through me, "Would you stop staring at the cheerleaders and actually listen to me for once?" He demanded, much to my embarrassment.

I felt the blood flush to my cheeks, "What are you talking about?"

My teammate shook his head and laughed, "Oh please, I know they're in short skirts and all but you can look at them any day..." He elbowed me in the rib and laughed, winking. He stopped laughing at his own comment and continued, "So seriously, back to our other topic, Coach Dickson is a total bro, how many women do you think he bangs a weekend?"

I couldn't help but smirk at his comment, our new coach was an alumni of the highschool, he dropped out of college and decided to work here instead. His name was Chad Dickson and he couldn't be more than three years older than us. He was a bum in reality, but he was one hell of a football couch and he was the man so no harm no foul I suppose. "At least six, if not more." I replied, chuckling, now picturing our football coach going out to a bar or something with his free time.

As if he knew we were talking about him, Coach Dickson shot a glare at us and shouted, "Beetles! Drilovsky! On the field! NOW!"

We looked at each other and Patton sighed, "Ugh... Let's go, Mr. QB..." He hissed at me, he'd never admit it but he's jealous that I was quarterback and he was a wide receiver. I don't see why, I think we work well together... But it doesn't change his lingering bitterness.

Coach Dickson had his whistle in his mouth, and was blowing on it angrily. "Come on! Come on! You're all pathetic! I don't train losers!" He looked at me as I was putting my helmet on and shouted, "Wally!"

I pointed to myself stupidly, knowing damn straight he was talking to me, there weren't any other kids on the team named Wally. "Me?" I asked dimwittedly just so I could further annoy my coach.

"Yes you!" He screamed, I could see spit spray from his mouth, "Get over here and show me how to run the ball!" He grabbed a football and chucked it at me.

I looked around to see Rachel getting on the top of the cheerleading pyramid, she saw me and smiled, waving. I giggled like a little school girl and waved back and suddenly I felt something hit my helmet, it was the ball coach threw at me... I looked up to see him, face red with fury, "Beetles you lousy sack of crap! Pick up the ball, and run it past the blockers, then give me fifty! If you fail to get it past them and run at least twenty yards, make it a hundred!"

Luckily my helmet hid my red cheeks, I didn't like being called out by the couch like that... But regardless I grabbed the pigskin and jogged over to my teammates. I got behind the line and quickly shouted, "Hike!" I caught the snap and prepared to hand it off to one of my teammates, but then fake it and broke through the defenders and easily ran thirty yards before I slowed down and threw the football to the ground and let out a roar of victory and beat me chest with my fist.

"Beetles!" Couch Dickson shouted, "When you're done acting like a rabid ape, give me fifty, then get up and back onto the field. Don't think I won't give your spot to Ace!"

This was enough to make me angry, I hated Ace. That ass was the bane of my high school existence. We never had any problems before I started becoming more popular... But once I came to the football team my sophomore year, Ace started trying to ruin me. He had joined the team freshman year, and tried out for kicker, and got it. Several of our teammates, Patton included, confirmed that he never cared to try out for QB until I got the spot when I walked on.

On top of that, he never even spoke to Rachel before I was dating her... When he found out I was with her, he suddenly got all interested in her... Which is suspicious as fuck and makes it pretty evident he's only trying to piss me off. Needless to say, I wasn't going to give this prick my position, so I looked at Coach Dickson and nodded, "Yes sir!" And I dropped to my feet and gave him the fifty pushups I had promised.

After that practice went as usual, I tried my best, got tackled a shit-ton, and then before I knew it, the practice was over. Coach called us over and he put his hands on his hips, "Alright you pansies, that wasn't a miserable practice. But tomorrow is our first game of the season. We aren't going to lose! If we do, you can all say hello to weekend practices until we win a game!"

There was a low groan amongst us players and nodded grudgingly.

"All in!" He growled, putting his hand out and we all piled ours on top. We cheered and threw our hands in the air. Blowing his whistle, he shouted, "Break! I'll see your sorry asses tomorrow after class!"

I walked off the field and saw the cheerleaders finishing up their practice, and also scattering. I came up to the crowd of girls and singled out Rachel. She turned around and saw me and smiled, "Oh hey there!" She said, sarcastically acting surprised to see me. She game up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and nothing more or less. She refused to hug me when we were both sweating from the heat and physical activity.

"How was your cheerleading stuff?" I asked, I had to ask her every day, she couldn't expect me to ask it in a smarter fashion. "Like being the top of the pyramid?" I laughed.

She simply grabbed her water bottle and chuckled, "Oh you know..." She bent down for a second and while she was down I saw Kuki, and she was shooting me a glare, but then she walked away... What I did do? I wanted to find out, but heaven knows how Rachel would react if I ditched her to talk to her fellow cheerleader... So I figured I'd probably talk to her later about everything later if she didn't want to be home...

I focuses back to my girlfriend and said, "So... If you want me to throw you a touchdown tomorrow, you better do some sick ass tricks while you're pulling a pyramid."

Rachel giggled at my comment and replied, "We'll see about that... Who even said I wanted you to throw a touchdown for me?" She stroked my arm quickly as she walked towards the locker room. That's one thing I really liked about Rachel, she wasn't overbearing with this relationship, she knew when to just disappear and keep me interested, even with small things like that. She turned around and smiled at me, "I'll meet you by your car."

I simply smiled goofily, yet again. I'm not into mushy garbage, but I definitely liked having an attractive girlfriend that just happened to be a cheerleader. I felt a slap on my back and heard Patton's voice, "I honestly don't know why Rachel wastes her time with a little homo like yourself." He headlocked me and ruffled my hair around.

Fighting back, I shoved him off of me and laughed, "Fuck off loser, you're just jealous."

Rolling his eyes, my good friend sighed, "Yeah that _must _be it... Now c'mon." He nodded toward the locker room and began walking, but stopped when the following happened:

"Hey Beetles... Don't look forward to being QB much longer..." I turned to see Ace standing behind me, wiping his face with his hand towel. "Coach definitely wants to give the position to me."

I growled and turned around, "Fuck off ya prick." I scowled to assert my anger, "Believe whatever the fuck you want, it doesn't make it true."

Ace knew just how to get under my skin, he came over to me and grabbed my sleeve, "I think your jersey will fit me just fine when you're off the team, I'm sick of my old one."

Patton called out, "Beetles, don't do this!"

But it was too late... I wrapped my hands around Ace's throat and started shouting, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I'm not afraid to put you in your place! I have a right to punch your fu-" But then I suddenly felt two pairs of hands grab me and pull me off, despite my struggle.

"Beetles!" I turned to see a furious Coach Dickson, "I swear to God if you don't stop fucking around I will have you thrown off the team!"

I heard Patton add, "Seriously dude, you need to chill..." Then he turned to Ace, "And you need to watch your mouth, ass hole!"

But the kicker simply smirked, "Well Beetles, it looks like your making this much easier for me!" I growled and made another attempt at his throat, but coach pushed me back...

"Alright that is IT!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shouted, "One last time... You pull this shit again and, I'll say this really slowly so you have time to understand each word I'm saying: You're... Off... The... Team!" He too then turned to Ace, "And don't think I won't kick your sorry ass outta here either!" He looked at me with disgust and hissed, "Now hit the showers and don't bring this shit to the game tomorrow!"

I scowled but didn't argue, I wouldn't let Ace best me... Not now at least... So I simply scowled at my teammate, then looked to Patton and coach...

Ace simply walked right past all three of us while I glared with fury, but tried my best to calm down and not get booted from the team...

_-Later that night-_

I sat by my computer, I was on Facebook. It was already 9 o'clock at night, I hadn't started my homework at all... And that's not even taking the already-tardy work into account... I don't know why I've been so off my game with work... But then again it's work, I really don't need to justify _not _doing it. What I did want to know is why Kuki hasn't come over, not even call me... I don't know what I did to get her upset, but I wanted to.

Looking at the list of people online, I noticed Kuki's name... I didn't want to bug her but I sort of did at the same time... So I resolved to chat her:

**Wally Beetles (9:04)**

**hey kooks, you alright? **

After waiting for a few minutes, I figured I wasn't getting a response. I heard the tone go off, however, but saw it was only Rachel... Wait... _Only _Rachel? What the hell is wrong with me? I should be excited... I guess I'm just sort of worried about Kuki's safety, nothing against my girlfriend, but she had a much comfier lifestyle than my raven haired friend, Rachel's parents did her no wrong, unless you consider spoiling her somewhat of a harm...

**Rachel McKenzie (9:12)**

**hey, im getting kinda bored lol... wanna come here and chill?**

I sat at the computer for a few seconds... I did want to see her, but I did have calculus homework that certainly wasn't going to solve itself.

**Wally Beetles (9:13)**

**eh, i think im sorta swamped tonight...**

**Rachel McKenzie (9:13)**

**oh come on wally... ill make it worth your while ;)**

**Wally Beetles (9:13)**

**...**

**be right there lol**

**Rachel McKenzie (9:15) **

**i meant help you with your hw... geez youre perverted lol**

**Wally Beetles (9:15)**

**hahahaha sureeeeee... ill bring it anyway, be right there**

I didn't really want to hang out, but I felt bad for Rachel, I do kind of blow her off once in a while... It's not her fault I'm worried, she shouldn't have to pay. So I shut my laptop and left for my girlfriend's house.

_- Two hours later-_

Rachel and I had only finished two of my six pending homework assignments, and spent most of our time watching part of _Inception_, which we had still yet to understand... I got in my car and drove home after a prolonged goodnight with my girlfriend.

I pulled onto my street and as I neared my house, I saw a car... But not just any car... Kuki's car...

In a moment of shock, I sped into my driveway and walked up to the vehicle and peeked through the window, only to see my friend herself curled in a ball on the seat... I knocked pretty loudly and got her attention, though it was still dark so I couldn't really see her. "Hey!" I shouted, "Wanna tell me what's up? You're confusing the shit out of me!"

But instead of answering, she simply rolled down her window.

"Kooks?" I asked, starting to worry, but nothing could prepare me for what came next...

The girl turned around and she revealed a huge bruise covering her eye, and her nose looked as if it were bleeding. She looked at me, her eyes almost lifeless and glassy, "Can I come inside?" She asked plainly, as if nothing were wrong...


End file.
